TEAM NATSU STORIES: The Reunion
by NatsuWendy
Summary: One time, Team Natsu was in a day- off. Read the selection and hope you will like it NatsuWendy out


**TEAM NATSU STORIES: The Reunion**

**In YEAR X791, Team Natsu have their day off. They were thinking of places they should go. Lucy wants to go to the carnival. Erza wants to go to the cake store in the village and Gray wants to go to the beach. But Natsu wants…. **

**Natsu: **I wish I will return to my hometown.

**Lucy: **Where is that, Natsu? Is it far?

**Natsu: **It's just at the coast of Fiore. It was in uuhh… Dragonia City, I think?

**Erza: **Oh, I know where that is. I once travelled there. It was filled with dragons. I once saw Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine there. It was spectacular.

**Gray:** Wait.. you saw the dragon that taught Natsu the Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Art?

**Erza: **Yes.

**Natsu:** Then, maybe they were there all this time. But I was lost that time and I reached our guild.  
**Lucy: **Then, maybe they were there all this time. You were lost when you were little, right? Then, we should go there. Invite Gajeel and Wendy, too.

**Gray: **I'll return to the guild. I will meet all of you on the beach. Wait for us.

**Natsu: **Okay!

**So, they separate ways. The others went to the beach while Gray went to the guild to call Gajeel and Wendy. Then, he reached the guild. He went to Gajeel and Wendy.**

**Gray: **Gajeel, Wendy, come to us.

**Wendy: **But, why?

**Gajeel: **Where are you taking us?

**Gray: **Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy and I will go to Dragonia City. Maybe Grandine, Metalicana and Igneel are there.

**Wendy: ** Grandine!? I will come. I miss my dragon mom.

**Gajeel: **Let's go, now!

**Gray, Wendy and Gajeel went to the beach. They saw Natsu and the others. Then, they set out to the city. Then they stopped by a store and eat.**

**Wendy: **Ooooh! I can't wait to see Grandine.

**Gajeel: **Hehe! Even Metalicana.

**Natsu: ** Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine, here we come!

**After one week, they reached the city. There were lots of dragons there. Wendy talked to one of the dragons.**

**Wendy: **Umm.. excuse me?

**DRAGON 1: **Yes?

**Wendy: Is Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana here in this city?**

**DRAGON 2: **Yes. They were here 3 weeks ago. Go to the Dragoliana Hotel. They are staying there.

**Natsu: **Thank you. Can we go inside?

**Dragon 1: ** Sure. Take this little dragons. Ride on them and go to the Dragoliana Hotel.

**They rode on those dragons and went to the hotel. As usual, Natsu still has his motion sickness. Then they reached the hotel.**

**Grandine: ** Wendy!  
**Metalicana: **Gajeel!

**Igneel: **Natsu!

**Gajeel and Natsu: **Dad!

**Wendy: **Mom!

**Natsu: **Oh, I missed you. I was searching for you all this time. I just remembered the name of this city but I don't know where is the location. Good thing my friend, Erza knew the place.

**Gajeel: **Dad. It has been years since I've saw you.

**Metalicana: **Sorry for not telling you that I will leave.

**Grandine: **We were scared because we were alarmed that all of the dragons next to the Kingdom of Fiore died because of this very strong dragon. His name is Acnologia.

**Wendy: **We were also attacked by Acnologia in the Tenroujima Tree. The Grimoire Heart summoned Acnologia but we were protected by the Fairy Sphere but we were trapped for 7 years.

**Igneel: **Natsu, how's your Fire Dragon Slayer MAGIC?

**Natsu: **Well, it was improved.

**Grandine: **Did you received the skill book that I dictated to Porlyusica?

**Wendy: **Yes. I already mastered both skills.

**Metalicana: **Have you tasted different kinds of metal?  
**Gajeel: **Yes! Some tasted sweet, some are sour, some are so ugly in taste.

**Then, the other Fairy Tail members came. They were warning the whole city.**

**Mirajane: **Sorry to interrupt but Acnologia is coming this way.

**Grandine: **What!?

**Makarov: **A black dragon passed to the Kingdom of Fiore earlier.

**Igneel: **Then, we need to prepare.

**DRAGON POLICE: **Everyone, please evacuate now. Police Station 1, secure the front lines of the city. Mobilize all the medics to come here.  
**Metalicana: **We will fight. Me, Grandine, Igneel and the Fairy Tail Wizards.

**DRAGON POLICE: **Okay!  
**Makarov: **Okay, everyone, spread out.

** Then, Acnologia came. He blew a blast cannon to the city but Grandine and Wendy counter it. Igneel and Natsu were shooting blasts of fire meteors. It hurted Acnologia. Then, Sting and Rogue came.**

**Sting: **Hey, Natsu. We've come to help.

**Rogue:** All of our dragons should have an Unison Raid.

**Natsu: **Yes. Dragon Police, all dragons should be classified in groups. Water, Earth, Fire, Sky, Light, Shadow, Magic. We will do a S- CLASS Unison Raid.

** So, everyone group themselves according to its kind of power. Then Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue shouted.**

**Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue: **Secret Dragon and Dragon Slayer Unison Raid Art: Elemental Laser of Dragons and Dragon Slayers! RELEASE!

**Then, a blast of laser hit Acnologia and he vanished into thin air. All dragons and dragon slayers celebrated.**

**City Mayor: **From here on out, all dragons will already be with their sons and daughters.

**Sting: **Mayor, can you please resurrect Weisslogia?

**Mayor: **Okay. Life Art: Weisslogia. RESURRECT!  
**Weisslogia: **Sting!?

**Sting: **Dad! I've missed you. Sorry for killing you. I thought that killing you might make me a true Dragon Slayer.

**Weisslogia: **It's okay. You are truly a Dragon Slayer.

** So, everyone went to their guilds. Sting and Rogue went to Makarov and asked if they could be a member of Fairy Tail. Makarov accepted them. Now there are 5 dragons and 5 dragon slayers.**


End file.
